


Windows 95

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “We’ve been doing fine the old way.”
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Windows 95

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 681 "counter-intuitive"

“Kid was just trying to help,” said Gibbs, as the young agent from the computer lab rushed by him, tears in his eyes.

“Coulda helped by taking this damn thing away,” Mike muttered, still eying his computer with disgust. “We’ve been doing fine with the old way.”

“Computers are the future, boss.”

“It’s counter-intuitive, Probie,” grumbled his partner, poking at the keys harder than was necessary. “How in the hell was I supposed to know you have to hit ‘start’ to shut the damn thing off?”

Gibbs managed to contain his smile until he’d gotten back to his own desk.

THE END


End file.
